Impossible is such a stupid word
by beccasfics
Summary: A continuation of the ending to Unravel Me. Requested by anonymous on tumblr :) (I'm sorry if this sounds nothing like the actual characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the fabulous, amazing, wonderful Tahereh Mafi.**

* * *

_And I'm leaving my gloves behind_

"Love?"

I haven't answered him yet. My lips have been glued together in my confidence, leaving Warner to face my quiet, still figure alone in the dark. I

close

my eyes and breath softly, inhaling the scent left on the pillow next to mine. I sit up slowly, watching him closely. His broken arm - the one that had been mostly blood instead of cotton only hours before - is held steady and straight. It's holding his weight, I notice, and I can't help but smile. Warner is alive.

I am alive.

"I'm fine," I answer, my voice slowly come back to me.

His heavy breathing softens when I answer, but it's still too fast to be normal, and I reach out, placing my arm on his shoulder. I'm almost overtaken by fear that my touch will kill him, will hurt him like all the others, until he takes a shaky sigh and covers my hand in his own. "I'm glad you're awake." He whispers, his hand reaching out to tuck my hair behind my ear. "How are you feeling?"

I pause.

Think.

Smile.

"Strong."

His lips curl into a smile, just at the corners, but it's his eyes - those green, green eyes that seem almost transparent in the filtered moonlight - that show that he is relieved. "That's good. Very good." And then he winces and I lean back, afraid that my touch has hurt him, until he shakes his head softly. "I'm fine. My arm - it's not fully healed."

_Sara and Sonya_, I think my mouth dropping just a fraction. "Didn't they heal you?"

Warner shakes his head. "No, when they touched me, I was only focused on" his voice wavers, just slightly, "getting you better."

I take his hand into mine, lifting it to my lips and kissing it softly. "Thank you." It isn't necessary to thank him, I can tell by the way his eyes widen just barely, but I want to. "Thank you, Aaron, for saving my life."

He smiles, even laughs softly, before his eyes meet mine again. They are bright and sharp and beautiful and all I want to do is look into them for the rest of my life, swim in their color until the world shuts off and dies. "You should go back to sleep." He says, sliding off of his bed and gently pushing my shoulder, telling me to lay down.

But I don't move. I don't want to.

"Juliette?"

"Where are you going?" I'm surprised by my question, and so is he because he pauses, straightens, runs a hand through his hair.

"I'll go to another room."

"No." I respond, louder than I meant to. "No," I lay down, leaving a large enough space for him also, "stay. Please." I don't mention that I am afraid. Afraid that his father will somehow find me again or I won't wake up if I go to sleep without him by my side. "Please, Aaron." His name is still foreign on my tongue, but I like the way it feels. I like the way my mouth forms the syllables.

He looks at me, wrapped up in his blankets and only takes a moment before lying down next to me. "Go to sleep, love." He says softly, so softly.

My eyelids droop, exhaustion returning. "Don't go..."

I feel his warm hand close around mine, feel his soft lips brush against my knuckles, hear him whisper just before sleep takes me, "I won't ever leave you."

* * *

**So yeah… Again, I apologize if this sounds totally out of character for these two. **

**Um.**

**Reviews/Criticism/other stuff is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So… anyone want chapter 2?**

**I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the fabulous, amazing, wonderful Tahereh Mafi.**

* * *

Sunlight filters into the small room, warming my face. Blinking, I sit up, momentarily afraid of the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You're okay, love."

I whip my head towards the familiar voice, but I am not afraid. The cold chill that used run down my spine when I heard his voice is absent, and I find myself relaxing, my muscles loosening from their tense positions.

Warner stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame. His gold hair is disheveled, his green eyes bright and sharp, but lacking something.

Hostility.

Warner is relaxed.

I smile. "I know." And I do. I feel safe. Secure.

The floor boards creek as he makes his way toward me, his hand outstretched. "Come on, love, I'll make you breakfast." He smiles softly, and I am caught off guard, again, by his beauty. The way the sun catches and highlights his blonde hair, the way his cheeks dimple, his bright yet soft green eyes…

I take his hand, pulling myself from the bed.

We stand there, looking at each other for a moment. Drinking each other in, relishing in the closeness, and my heart does a relay race when his eyes fall onto my lips, tracing their outline with his eyes, his hand shifting from my own and I think he's going to kiss me and I want him to _oh God I want him to_

but he doesn't. Warner just keeps smiling as his fingers lace through mine and he leads me out of his childhood room and down the stairs. He holds my hand a little tighter as we pass the living room, but I'm okay. Even though I know what happened, I feel fine.

We reach the kitchen, where Warner finally let's go of my hand.

I don't say that I wish he hadn't.

I pad across the room, taking a seat at the small round breakfast table. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Warner turning slightly to watch me, and I feel warmth spread across my face. "I didn't know you could cook." I say, trying to distract myself.

He laughs. "Love, there are still a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?" I watch the way he movies around the kitchen, something stirring in my chest as he looks over his shoulder, flashing me a dimpled smile. The heat on my cheeks intensifies and I have no idea why.

"A lot of things. But," he adds, handing me a plate of food - eggs, a slice of toast, and a glass of juice, "there is one thing you do know."

I swallow. "What's that?"

He pulls me out of my chair, his hands on my arms and he looks into my eyes and my breath is caught in my throat and I can't breath but I'm okay because as long as he keep looking at me I will live, I will live, I will live. And he's leaning down and his lips are just

_centimeters_

from mine and my eyes close on reflex and then we're kissing and his hands are on my hips and I feel like I'm water and he's a man dying of dehydration and I'm slipping, slipping, _slipping away._

Until he pulls back, resting his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes. "That I am hopelessly in love with you, Juliette."

And I close my eyes

breath in deep, inhaling the clean, fresh scent of him, my hand resting on his chest over his heart.

And it is beating so so so fast and I can't help but smile and think

_I love you too, Aaron._

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo**

**How did you like chapter 2!? You guys got a kiss and a "I love you"! **

**Reviews/Criticism/other stuff is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
